Undertest
by Gorerocker
Summary: W.D Gaster is a royal scientist for a reason. He is willing to do whatever it takes to become free from the barrier. Watch the greatest mind of the Underground create life with his own hands. What will he use that life for? Only one way to find out. I'm not a very good writer so please give me advice on were I can improve.


Chapter 1. The creation.  
I do not own Undertale all rights and stuff like that go to Toby Fox  
I was inspired to do this by Zarla-s Comics of undertale go check it out if you haven't already. I

*Gaster point of view*  
"W.D Gaster report 001 of the determination project" I say while staring into the white abyss that is my computer screen.  
"I have been given authorization by the king to begin testing with determination and has given me two skeleton bodies from the children that have been harvested. he did not question why I needed them."  
I look at the two Skeleton bodies laying on my observation tables both bodies roughly the same size children most likely around the ages of six or seven, It didn't matter they would do for what I had planned.  
"I will begin the construction of both the subject ASAP. W.D Gaster out."

I turn off my computer screen and flick the switch next to my computer and the lights quickly flicker on revealing my new lab that I had recently built just for myself and these two subjects. I shake my head, it was a shame that none of my assistants could help my in this endeavor but sadly I think they lack the stomach for this type of work.  
I quickly realize my silly pun.

"Well I don't have guts either. I must be sure to write that down for later. I am sure the king would like that joke." I quickly gather my thoughts and take out a small tape recorder and speak into it while standing in front of them.

"Soon to be Subjects one and two will be a start of the new future for monsters everywhere and I can't help but feel determined. While I am not a master in human biology both subjects skeletons seem to be male." I quickly examine the bones and see no major damage to the bones and breath a sigh of relief.  
"Both subjects bodies seem to be in perfect condition, still it might of been interesting to see if the determination healed bones while being reconstructed, but no matter we will be able to figure out the healing factor of determination on a later date."  
"Both subjects shall both receive a part of a soul that has been injected with determination to make up the lack of a full soul. I even suspect this will make them stronger than the average monster but I cannot be sure till further testing has been done."

I grab my coffee cup that had been sitting at my computer desk and take a sip only to be repulsed by it. "Damn this drink is cold. It's a shame that I can no longer have my assistants grab me coffee anymore." I sit the cup back at the desk and take out a key from my desk draw and go to the wall to the right of the subjects and insert the key and see two light blue hearts hover in tubes.  
"Both souls while incomplete seem to be handling the small amounts of determination well, this bodes well for my research." With a satisfied grin I grab the souls containers and take them to two large tube containers and insert both soul containers into the mechanical holders that will place the souls into the bodies after they had been wired up.

I then return to the two Skeleton bodies. I grab the smaller of the two skeletons and put him into the first container and the only thing that kept it from falling apart was the Metal nails that I had drilled into the bones to stop them from falling apart. when I was done the skeleton body was laying down on the bottom of the tube with black wires throughout the body.  
"Subject one has been placed in the holding vat without complications. I shall move onto subject two without delay." I quickly grab subject two in a similar fashion and put him into the other vat and start to set up the wires.  
"So far no complications. Now it's time for the TSG." (Temporary Stasis Gel.)

I press blue buttons on the large test tube like containers and quickly both containers are flooded with the light blue gel and both bodies begin to float up and down in the tubes.  
"The TSG shall keep the experiments in a controlled safe environment for the first stage of the process. I will also be able to inject chemicals into the gel for testing." I nod, all seems fine so far but now the real test begins.  
"I shall now begin the process of giving the subjects souls." I clear my voice and turn off the recorder for security reasons. "Run souls program. Password 6,18,5,5,4,15,13. Then a synthetic feminine voice says. "Hello Doctor Gaster are you sure you would like to proceed."

"Yes start the procedure." The containers that held for souls were quickly flipped into the machine were small robotic arms placed the souls into the skeletons. I quickly check the readings on the terminals on the containers. So far no sign of life for either of them, of course I thought this would happen. It could never be that simple.  
I fiddle with a few knobs and then turn my recorder back on. "subjects now have their souls inside the body's but have yet to merge with the souls but it is my hope with small electric pulse will agitate the soul and since the soul has determination it should live through the process and hopefully try to merge with a host to defend itself."

I flick on a switch for a few seconds and watch as small bolts of electricity zap the water and then turn back off the switch. I look at the souls and see them agitate reacting to the pulse. "While it seems to have affected the souls they have yet to merge with the subjects. I shall continue the test for a hour and see if results change.

"After a hour of small shocks of varying power the souls seem shocked for a lack of a better word. I have a good feeling that the souls shall merge through the night. I will stay awake to over watch the procedure." I get up and start to make a new pot of coffee. It's already late but I can't afford to leave now, not when I'm this close.  
I carry my cup back with me and sit in my chair by the containers and look for vital signs.

My eye sockets widen as I see one of the souls seem to have clung to its new host body. "Subject 2 soul seems to have latched onto the body with gusto. While subject Ones yet to attach itself to its host it seems not to be just standing there It seems to be observing the body rather than inhibiting. While it is impossible for a soul to have a thought. It seem to just be more cautious of its surroundings." as I scribble note I finally see that subject one decided to take the plunge. "Subject one seems to have finally taken interest in the body given to it." throughout the night. I kept making sure the bodies were not going to reject the new souls but surprisingly the bodies seemed fine with their new masters. To be honest I expected something to go wrong. However it seems that all is fine for the souls and their new homes.

I turn on my recorder and start to speak. "While both bodies are inhabited they have yet to wake from slumber I expected this to be the case so for now I shall not worry but still exercise caution and try to find ways to speed up the process, but for no-" As I spoke I could of swore I saw movement in subject two's hand not wanting to get ahead of myself I look closer for any other signs of movement. then it happened. It's eyes opened.


End file.
